<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【all鸣】暗涌 by Jianlu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391942">【all鸣】暗涌</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jianlu/pseuds/Jianlu'>Jianlu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 双性, 孕期Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jianlu/pseuds/Jianlu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在代替宇智波鼬照顾怀孕的未婚妻时，止水意外发现了一个秘密。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Shisui/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【all鸣】暗涌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>双性鸣，孕期play，鼬鸣前提的佐鸣+止鸣，弟妹+嫂子文学套娃。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宇智波止水在门口踌躇了一会儿，才按响了门铃。刺耳的声音穿透午后灼热的阳光，回荡在花园内。</p><p>过了大概半分钟他才听到轻快的脚步声，门甫一打开，扑面而来就是令人神清气爽的空调冷气，一个毛茸茸的金色脑袋出现在视线里，嘴角带着漂亮的笑容。止水想起鼬在电话里的嘱托，下意识地低头看去，他年轻的弟妹穿着一件白色的长袖家居服，拉链扣合在锁骨的位置，小腹处微微凸起一条柔软美好的弧度，预兆着另一个生命在不久后就要降临。</p><p>“好久不见，止水，”他轻快地说道，“请进来吧。”</p><p>这还是止水第一次来参观自己族弟的现居。宇智波鼬和漩涡鸣人订婚以后就同居在市郊的独栋别墅里，室内空间很大，但是被各种各样奇怪的东西塞得满满当当的。明黄色的地毯上散落着不少育儿书和小孩的玩具，织了一半的毛衣，得两人合抱的泰迪熊，角落里还有一台没来得及开封的兔子状智能机器人。这一看就不是鼬会喜欢的，他有些揶揄地想到，爱情真的能改变不少东西。</p><p>鸣人小心翼翼地跨过满地杂物，坐在同样堆满毛绒玩具和靠枕的沙发上，向止水不好意思地笑了笑，“我以为你要明天才能过来，还没来得及收拾的说。”</p><p>“啊，没有关系。”他朝鸣人微笑了一下，“我来帮你吧。”</p><p>他免不了带上点好奇的意思，去打量坐在另一边沙发上的鸣人。止水跟他很久没见面了，对鸣人的印象还停留在半年前参加订婚仪式时，他穿着白色西装，披着头纱和宇智波鼬交换戒指的时刻；更遥远的就是在大学时，半夜接到他抱怨生理痛的电话，摸黑煮了红糖水给他送下去时，在手机荧屏放射出的微弱光线里看到的精秀脸颊。鸣人身体的秘密一直只在四个人之间流传着，止水还记得当初和佐助、鼬一起轮流帮鸣人在诸如游泳课上打掩护的事情，现在重新看到他，有种仿佛时光倒流的错觉。</p><p>“你刚刚来就麻烦你，好像不太好的说……”鸣人抓了抓头发，忽然回身走到楼梯口，“佐助，你不是说要帮忙的吗，快点下来啊。”</p><p>“我已经在帮你了，白痴。”一个显然不太高兴的声音，止水抬起头，首先看到的是只从楼梯上一跃而下的金色小猫，竖着尾巴扑进鸣人怀里，“你这只猫太能闹腾了，自己去管。”</p><p>“什么嘛佐助，这点事情都干不好。”鸣人不满地梳了梳猫咪柔软的毛发，在黑发年轻人从身边经过的时候，丢给他一个眼刀，“你才是个大笨蛋。”</p><p>“佐助也在？”止水诧异地抬起眉，“我以为你从鸣人婚礼后就去英国定居了，什么时候回来的？”</p><p>“从这个笨蛋以为是吃胖了外加肠胃不好跟我打电话诉苦以后。”佐助斜瞟了鸣人一眼，“检测出怀孕之后我就回国了，老哥这段时间工作太忙，我担心鸣人一个人应付不过来。”</p><p>鸣人怀孕的消息居然不是被丈夫最先知道，一直是鼬有些耿耿于怀的，也就是从那之后，他开始有意无意地关注起佐助和鸣人的关系。往前数三年，鼬也不是没有和佐助一起竞争过鸣人身边的位置，尽管最后是鼬取胜，而佐助也遵守承诺，出国不再打扰他们的生活，但鼬总还是抱有疑虑。止水微微侧过头，以欣长的睫羽掩盖下神思，鼬之所以不惜拜托他来照顾鸣人，也有部分是出自对突然回国的佐助的考量——显然宇智波鼬并不相信自己的弟弟能够管住手不对不设防的初恋情人做些什么。</p><p>“不过现在好了，止水哥来了的话，我总算能轻松点了。”他话锋一转，“我晚上就走。”</p><p>“走之前要把客厅收拾好哦，”鸣人冲他吐了吐舌头，“不然我就告诉止水哥你都二十几了还喜欢玩洋娃娃。”</p><p>佐助脚下趔趄了一下，“瞎说什么呢白痴！”</p><p>“我说的是实话啊！难道不是你昨晚上抱着小恐龙不撒手吗？”鸣人说着忍不住就笑了起来，扶着已经显怀了的肚子，金色发梢在视线里像星辰一样闪烁着，“边拿玩具碰我肚子，边说些奇怪的话，还非要放儿歌……佐助不愧是在英国待了两年呢。”</p><p>“话说回来，鸣人。”看出佐助脸色越来越黑以后，止水插了进去，及时阻止了可能发生的进一步斗嘴，“你和鼬有商量什么时候结婚吗？”</p><p>“等生完孩子吧。”鸣人掰着指头，“可能是明年。”</p><p>“对婚礼有什么打算吗？”</p><p>鸣人皱了皱鼻子，“没有。”语调里带上些疏离。</p><p>打破这尴尬气氛的还是佐助，“等孩子生完至少一年才能恢复身材，省省吧。”他从角落里搬出收纳箱，“别说这个了，你先上楼休息，我来把客厅整理成原样。”</p><p>“我也来吧。”止水挽起衣袖，安抚性地拍了拍鸣人的肩膀，制止了对方想加入的动作，“弟妹你先上去休息着，我和佐助来就可以了。”</p><p>“就像大学时候一样。”佐助扬了扬唇角。</p><p>止水速度一向很快。在鸣人的脚步声消失在三楼之前，他就把左边沙发上的东西全部规整地摆进了收纳箱里。几张绒毯、毛绒玩具、一盒开了封的抽纸，颜色都明媚得像是春日初开的花，只是看着就知道它们的主人有多快乐和幸福。他一边动作，一边心不在焉地回忆着几年前帮鸣人收拾宿舍的时候，在他衣柜里发现的占据了大半空间的永生花玫瑰熊，和鼬写下的情书……也就是那时候止水决定把自己的感情永远隐藏起来。只要鸣人能够一直快乐下去，哪怕能让他脸红和露出微笑的人不是自己也无所谓。</p><p>“等下。”佐助走过来，从靠枕下面抽出一本书，“这本是鸣人最喜欢的，每周都要读一遍，我待会儿帮他拿上去。”</p><p>“你还是这么了解他。”</p><p>“嗯。”佐助愣了愣，没料到止水会这么说，欲盖弥彰地咳了几声，“他现在是我嫂子，”他不知为何加重了最后两个字的发音，似是存心要强调一样，“多关心一下不是应该的吗？”</p><p>他匆匆忙忙地转过身，继续去把满地的毛绒玩具收拾起来。</p><p>耳边忽然一声低低的落地声。</p><p>止水转过脑袋，发现是刚才那只小橘猫，迈着碎步从沙发上跳了过去，沿途碰掉了一只装着干花的玻璃瓶。止水低下身去把小猫抱起来，轻手轻脚地放到一旁，就这么点功夫玻璃瓶已经掉到了沙发和墙壁的缝隙里，他将手伸进里面，意外地又摸到了另一只小巧的纸盒。</p><p>他们是在家开了睡衣派对吗……</p><p>止水缩回手，看清楚指尖到底是什么的下一秒，他像着了火一样把纸盒子丢回去。让那个绘满暧昧画面的玩意儿重新消失在黑暗里，止水提心吊胆地回头看了一眼佐助，发现他正在专心致志地想办法把两只泰迪熊塞进一只收纳箱后，才稍微松了口气。</p><p>鼬平时在家里到底和鸣人玩得有多疯，才会在出差一周以后，鸣人都还没发现在沙发里落下了这种私密的东西。</p><p>“我先把这些抬上去。”佐助把已经装好的部分收纳箱叠在一起，一口气抱起来，走上楼梯，“止水哥你把剩下的收好放在那儿就可以了，我搬到阁楼上去。”</p><p>“我和你一起吧。”止水刻意把刚刚的画面从脑子里踢出去，俯身把已经弄好的收纳箱盒盖安上，跟上佐助，“你顺便给我指一下阁楼的位置，之后一个月我都会在这里过。”</p><p>“一个月？”佐助皱起眉头。止水瞟了眼他的神色，从那双和宇智波鼬肖似的眼睛里看到了显而易见的不快和难以置信，“小鼬没和你说吗？”</p><p>佐助哼了一声，“我哥希望我离鸣人和他越远越好，才不舍得和我讲这些。”</p><p>止水稍稍有些意外。他本来以为这俩兄弟近年关系好了一些，但似乎还是和当初一样水火不容，估计佐助能出现在这里也没有告诉过宇智波鼬。</p><p>阁楼在屋顶上，佐助侧身把箱子放到高架上时，一没留神洒了些下来。止水心想着还是这么毛毛躁躁的，拍了拍佐助的肩膀，“我来弄吧，你先去把你的行李收拾好，你不是说下午就要走吗。”</p><p>佐助向来不是什么会推脱的，干脆地点了点头，“那麻烦你了，止水哥哥。”</p><p>处理这些东西又花了一点时间。止水在把它们一一归位的时候，突然生出一个荒谬的想法，想会不会也突然从这里面翻出些情趣用品。他打了个寒颤。所幸这个想法没有成真，止水轻轻拍了拍手，从阴暗的阁楼走出去，阳光正在慢慢西斜。</p><p>手机铃声响了起来。他接起来，话筒里传出宇智波鼬低沉的声线，“止水。你到了吗？”</p><p>“已经到了。抱歉刚刚没来得及跟你说。”止水压低声音。鸣人的房间在四楼，他下意识担心会被听见，“我会照顾好弟妹的。”</p><p>宇智波鼬在那端心烦意乱地嗯了一声，沉默了稍许，才继续说道，“他最近心情一直很糟糕，麻烦你了……佐助还在吗？”</p><p>“他说晚上会走。”止水道，“弟妹心情为什么不好？”他和佐助在一起的时候明明笑得那样开心不是吗。</p><p>“我也不知道。大概是怀孕都这样，我记得母亲以前怀佐助的时候也差不多，每天都在发脾气。”宇智波鼬叹了口气，“我实在没有时间去管这个，是我的错。”</p><p>“你和佐助关系还是那么僵。”止水犹豫半晌，还是把这句话说了出来。</p><p>他几乎能想象到另一头宇智波鼬揉眉叹气的模样，“我在努力了。对不起麻烦你了，止水，我自从得到他以后，连续几年都太忙碌了……上次甚至刚刚订婚就立刻出差，连鸣人怀孕了都不知道……”</p><p>“你应该立刻和他举行婚礼。”他用开玩笑的语气说道。对面顿了顿，“我也是这么想的。”</p><p>“我委托朋友带回来了一对在法国定制的结婚戒指，今晚八点会到达机场，暂时不想让鸣人知道。止水，麻烦你代替我去拿一下，然后存在你那里，等我回来以后再交给我，不要告诉鸣人这件事情。”</p><p>四楼蓦然传出来重物落地的声响。止水心里微微一紧，立马想到是不是鸣人摔倒了，匆忙地挂掉了和宇智波鼬的通话，“抱歉小鼬，我先去看看出了什么事，今晚我会去的。”</p><p>“详细信息我待会儿传过来。”宇智波鼬的声音平稳了一些，“多谢你。”</p><p>楼梯并不长，止水三步并作两步地跑下去，主卧的门半开着，他不假思索地拉开，“鸣人，你没事吧！”</p><p>“他当然没事。”佐助忍痛的声音从里面传来，“这个笨蛋。”</p><p>好几本大部头的书籍掉落在地上，眼前的两个人以一种奇特的姿势抱在一起。大概是鸣人想要去拿书，却不小心把一整排都扯了下来，是佐助一把将他拉进怀里，才使鸣人免于被砸中的危险。但尽管是这个正当理由，他们也太暧昧了，如果不是清楚地知道鸣人现在已经是宇智波鼬的妻子，止水或许会以为他们其实本在接吻。</p><p>“对、对不起佐助！”鸣人慌乱地把佐助推开，结果害得对方再一次撞到书架上，又是一声闷响，“总之对不起啦！”</p><p>“你这个白痴……”佐助咬着牙撑起身体。“今晚走……今晚我马上就走！”</p><p>“可是你不是说要留下来等吃完晚饭吗？”鸣人歪了歪头，小心翼翼地提醒道，“家里的小番茄还没吃完呢。”</p><p>“我……”</p><p>止水带上门。刚刚那一幕在脑海里回放着，但是他更在意的是搁在床头的一只黑色行李箱……它跟周围明亮的布局格格不入，一看就知道并非是鸣人的物件，而鸣人也不可能在这种时候把鼬的东西拿出来……一个荒唐的猜想好似被卷出海底的泥沙一样，暴露在眼前。止水摇摇头把这点想法甩开，觉得自己真是想得太多了。</p><p>但愿是自己想得太多。</p><p>晚饭时间平平无奇地度过去。大概是下午那一幕，还是让佐助和鸣人心怀芥蒂，三人没有多说话。饭后宇智波鼬发来了信息，这时鸣人恰好去屋顶取晾干的被单——他始终用不惯烘干机。止水来不及多说，就先出了门，在花园里看到正在把行李箱搬进后备箱的佐助。“止水哥？你去干什么？”</p><p>“一点急事。大概会比较晚才回来，麻烦你和鸣人说一下。”他朝佐助眨了眨眼睛，促狭地笑笑。</p><p>止水本来预留了充足的时间去找位置，他对这座城市还不太熟，但宇智波鼬大概也考虑到了这一点，给出的地点十分详细。那只小小的保险箱在不到一个小时以后就交到了止水手里，比想象中快了两倍，回到鸣人家里的时候才是华灯初上。别墅只有四楼亮着灯，而花园里已经没有佐助的车了。</p><p>客厅和二楼一片漆黑，空气里弥漫着浓重的芳香剂味道，止水皱了皱眉，轻轻扇了下风，从鼻尖挥走那股浓烈得几乎让人窒息的化学香气。拾级而上来到客房。</p><p>那里已经被收拾干净了。窗户大开，明亮月色如洪倾泻，半透明的窗帘被夜风鼓舞着进入室内，将所有地方都照得纤毫毕现，不用开灯也能将精致的家具看得一清二楚。这里比客厅要更安静，四下只有零星的虫鸣，还有楼上细碎的人声。</p><p>人声。</p><p>止水心里一凛。</p><p>两个人声，纠缠在一起，显然不是在通话，而佐助照理来讲应该已经离开了，他也没有听鸣人说还会有人来做客。难道是进了贼吗？</p><p>他把保险箱藏到床底下，想了想还是想办法找了把防身的武器，以防万一真遇到胆子大的小偷。声音来自四楼主卧，止水轻手轻脚地来到那儿，走廊一片漆黑，卧室门没有关紧，当中投出一道细细的光线落在地板上。他屏住呼吸。</p><p>他绝对看到了这辈子最难以忘怀的场景。</p><p>宇智波佐助，和他哥哥的妻子正纠缠在一起。鸣人只穿着上衣，而且衣服还被掀倒了锁骨的位置，双手扶在床沿上，任由佐助抓着他肉乎乎的臀部操弄，佐助倒是衣衫完整，只有裤子半褪下来，让粗硕的阴茎完全插进了鸣人通红的花穴里。他的每一次顶弄都带起一阵肉浪，鸣人咬着下唇呜呜咽咽的呻吟和恳求，但是从他臀肉被掐得陷下去的深度来看，这一行为只更加刺激起了佐助的欲望。被干的是后面那个洞，但是在亮堂的顶灯下，湿红外翻的阴唇和女穴也清晰可见，还委屈地吐着淫水，佐助用两指轻缓地插进去，带起咕啾的水声，回荡在狭窄的空间里。几根透明的丝线粘连在他指尖，跟随着律动，折射出迷离的光线。</p><p>“佐、佐助……”止水想不到平日里清亮活泼的声线也可以这样妖艳，鸣人主动抬高身体，让那根阴茎进得更深，伸手把软乎乎的臀肉掰得更开，“重一点……”</p><p>“别操坏了，你还在怀孕呢。”佐助亲昵地低下头，亲吻自己嫂子汗湿的后颈和金发，“要换个姿势吗？”</p><p>“你也知道我在怀孕啊。”鸣人小声嘟囔道，“明明早上都做过了，晚上还要来……快点给我啦佐助。就用这个姿势。”</p><p>他摇晃着腰身迎合佐助的抽动。后者轻轻吸了一口气，依照鸣人所希望的那样加快了速度，那浪叫陡然变得尖而高，深色床单被鸣人十指扣紧，拖拽出明显的褶皱。佐助低声嘲笑着鸣人流了好多水，得到对方羞恼的一瞥，他逮住这个机会亲吻他，从嫣红的嘴唇里，勾出柔嫩的小舌含住吮吻。在最后高潮的时候，佐助猛地拔出自己，扯着鸣人头发转过身，射在了他被情欲染得绯红的脸上。</p><p>鸣人用力喘息着，侧身躺倒在床上，显怀的身体却依旧拥有让人目眩神迷的曲线，合不拢的大腿间挂满粘稠的液体，他眼睛半闭，近乎是无意识地用舌尖卷走流到唇边的精液，“还想要。”他扯了扯佐助的衣角。</p><p>“你跟我哥在床上的时候也这么欠操吗……”佐助从背后抱住他，抬高他的一条腿。鸣人摇了摇头，声音细细的，“是怀孕以后，就一直被压迫着，很难受才这样的。”</p><p>“我哥肯定后悔死了掉进钱眼。”佐助用手指安慰着鸣人仍在欲求不满地收缩着的花穴，在度过不应期以后，再次挺身进去。他扯下鸣人想挡住呻吟的手臂，从他腋下穿过去，咬住坚硬肿胀的乳头，他的乳房已经有了些许弧度，在佐助的抓握下煽情地凹陷下去，“你到底打算什么时候跟他离婚？”</p><p>“我还没和他结婚呢。”鸣人轻声道。</p><p>佐助刺进了他的阴道，私处金色的毛发湿漉漉地贴合在肌肤上。“那就是分手。我已经等不及了。”</p><p>止水像过电一样浑身一颤，这个姿势能让鸣人的下身完全暴露在自己眼前，他感到脸上发烫，热意熏得脑袋昏昏沉沉。他明白这个时候自己应该冷静地拿出手机，拍下这乱伦通奸的一幕，像一个真正朋友该做的那样发给宇智波鼬，让他知道自己的弟弟和未婚妻到底在他不在的时候干了些什么。但是他觉得喉头像是被哽住了，一股难以自持的情绪，好像风暴一样席卷全身。他总算明白为什么主卧里连一张鸣人和鼬的合照也没有，整个屋子会堆满一看就不符合鼬审美的玩具，鸣人的手上更是连订婚戒指的影子都找不到……也许在鸣人看来这个孩子根本就不是爱情的结晶。他也许早就厌倦了宇智波鼬长年累月的外出，偶尔回来也是满身疲惫，眼睫下的淤青好似初夏的叶子，恢复精力之后也只会带着他疯狂上床，然后在下一个清晨再次悄无声息地离开。连一次短途旅行、一次长时间的视频通话、一句温情的早晚安都吝于给予。</p><p>而漩涡鸣人从来最讨厌孤单。</p><p>他已经不爱宇智波鼬了。他们三个人，重新回到了公平竞争的起点线上。</p><p>这个结论让止水浑身发热。</p><p>他都记不清自己是怎么重新回到了客房，摔倒在柔软的床垫上。那个被委托带回来的保险箱还塞在床下，但是也许永远也没有机会打开了。</p><p>一整晚的梦境变得异常潮湿，止水从来不知道自己居然对鸣人怀有这么多幻想。他梦到自己在这场竞争里胜出，带着他住到另一座有着风车和蔚蓝色海子的村落，邻居会在每个清晨敲开木质的房门，挨家挨户地送上刚刚烤好的面包。鸣人永远不会觉得寂寞，止水会在第一时间发现他身体的异常，每个月都陪他去医院做必要的检查，只要鸣人想要就可以得到，不必每个夜晚待在冰冷的床单上，用无生命的机械拼命安慰体内暗涌的欲望……这些梦境让他第二天醒来时依旧亢奋不已。眼睛里长着细密的血丝。</p><p>鸣人正在餐桌上切面包。看到他的样子还愣了一下，“止水哥哥……”他勉强地笑了笑，声音里有些慌乱，尽管佐助今天一早就离开了，但是他并不确定昨晚上的一时兴起有没有被发现。“你、你脸色好差……”</p><p>“没有关系。”止水摇了摇头。</p><p>他有了自己的打算。</p><p>往后一周多相安无事地过了下去。但鸣人总觉得不太对劲，不知道是不是心理作用，他总觉得止水有意无意地增加了好多跟他的肢体接触。尽管止水还是和以前一样，开朗温柔，会巧妙地用最新流行的八卦在餐桌上逗他开心，产检日的时候早早安排好时间规划，做完了还有空带他去公园玩；在鸣人被孩子折腾得睡不着时，彻夜陪在他身边用温暖的掌心抚慰腹部；甚至是捧着几天前还完全不明白的星象书一本正经地教鸣人认星座……这已经超越了普通的照顾范畴了。鸣人甚至会在睡得朦朦胧胧的时候，误以为自己看到了很多年前的宇智波鼬，那样如出一辙的、让他不得不沦陷的温柔。</p><p>事情的失控还是一个无伤大雅的玩笑。</p><p>鸣人不过是随口提到，如果宇智波鼬再不回家，他干脆就嫁给止水了。五个月的身孕已经让他行动蛮困难了，所以在止水忽然走到面前，眼睛里含着显而易见的惊喜，俯下身毫无预兆地吻住他时，鸣人直接呆在了原地，沉重的肚子让他甚至没办法反抗，而心理上的冲击则是让他浑身发僵。</p><p>“你、你干什么！”鸣人终于回过神来以后，用力地想推开止水。但是反被一把扣住肩膀，直接推倒在了沙发上，止水用力非常巧妙，并没有让鸣人觉得疼痛。随后他欺身上来，将一条腿伸进鸣人的腿间，让鸣人没办法合拢，在没有放松压制的情况下，再一次用力地吻他。</p><p>止水的亲吻并不如佐助那样充满了狂暴的掠夺欲，更似春风化雨，然而比之宇智波鼬来讲又更加厚重。鸣人不知不觉地被带走了神思，他的动作太温柔了，好像随时都可以推开，鸣人的手虚搭在止水的肩上，微微起伏的弧度印证着他的观点。</p><p>在止水试探性地撩起他衣服，吻则顺着修长脖颈往下，落在渐渐变得硬挺的乳头时，鸣人身体狠狠一抖。连续半个月没有做过，他被胎儿压迫得发麻发烫的前列腺已经挑动着神经，正在欢呼着他人的触碰，鸣人抬起眼睛，汗水和些许泪水一同把细密欣长的睫羽染得濡湿，眼睛里波光荡漾，但还是勉力维持着理智，“不可以这样……我、我是鼬的……”</p><p>“佐助都可以，为什么我不可以？”止水温柔地咬了咬他的耳垂，趁着身下这具身体变得僵硬的一会儿，得寸进尺地脱下他的裤子，拨弄已经有了点精神的阳物，虔诚地吻过他隆起的腹部。鸣人浑身发抖，并不是害怕，而是因为身体正跟随止水的动作起了叫人羞赧的反应。“你知道了——”</p><p>“我看见了。”止水抬高他的腿，舔弄那道暗色的缝隙，汩汩的清液好像山间泉水一样不受控制地流了出来，鸣人把通红的脸埋进胳臂里，因为止水而不断娇吟。“不要！”</p><p>“鸣人，说出来吧，你喜欢这样。”他模仿着交合的动作，用舌尖侵犯鸣人的阴道，女性器官最敏感的部位就在阴道前端。这一动作让鸣人直接掉了眼泪，挣扎着想逃离这熟悉的情欲，“我不要不要不要！”</p><p>“跟我试试吧，鸣人。我技术比鼬更好，也可以比佐助更温柔。”止水总算肯放过他，但是还没等鸣人一口气喘匀，冷不防地又伸了两根手指进入他的阴道扩张抽动，又是一股清液飚出，射在了止水的大腿上，还没有脱下的裤子立刻晕开一大片深色。鸣人捂着眼睛不敢去看，止水却温柔但不失坚定地拉下他的胳臂，让他侧过身躺倒在沙发垫上。预感到即将发生什么，鸣人惊恐地挣扎起来，然而被孕肚拖累着，他自始至终也不敢有什么大的动作，生怕伤害到了孩子，“止水哥哥，你不要这样……”</p><p>“我跟他们，不，比他们更要喜欢你。”止水分开湿漉漉的阴唇，抬腰插了进去。</p><p>那一瞬间给予两人感官的刺激让他们同时发出了喟叹。久未得到灌溉的花穴起劲地吮吸起了深入的阴茎，他像是撕开一匹丝绸那样，抻开层层叠叠烫热的嫩肉，鸣人尖叫了起来，细长的十指用力扣紧了沙发布料。太大了……他从眼角逼出几滴眼泪。止水似乎存心想让他好好感受一下，故意放缓了进入的速度，鸣人可以清晰地感觉到那根陌生的阳物是怎样撑开他的身体，怒张的青筋和高热的温度，叫嚣着侵犯者是多么喜爱这具肉体。一股干呕感袭上喉咙，鸣人从没想到会被插到这样的深度，简直要顶到胃部了，他护住自己凸起的小腹，用水光潋滟的眼睛满含乞求地看着止水，指尖颤抖着摸到他撑在自己耳边的小臂，用舌尖和手讨好地触碰坚硬的肌肉，“不要再继续进去了，会、会伤害到孩子的。”</p><p>他张开嘴，因为突如其来的抽动大声地叫喊了起来。止水果然没有再继续深入，但插入身体的那一部分也足够让鸣人觉得如临天堂和地狱的间隙，软嫩的内壁被摩擦得发烫，他被迫自己抬高腿，让私密处彻底暴露在别人面前，张开的缝隙里还不断滑出爱液。止水用指尖勾起那些液体，就着它们刺进了鸣人的后穴里，他的手法比佐助熟练了不知道多少倍，轻而易举地就找到了前列腺。一直以来都被若有若无压迫着的部位总算得到了货真价实的刺激，鸣人不再压抑自己，动情地呻吟起来。</p><p>鸣人揪住止水卷曲的短发，因为过载般的性快感而挺起胸膛，让止水恰好能够咬住他肿胀成深红色的乳头，并且像是想吮出奶水一样用力。身下不断的抽插令他神魂颠倒，下意识地挺动腰身，迎合这动作，在止水忽然抽出去的时候，犹不满足地翕张着花穴。</p><p>他被从背后温柔地抱住了。止水抬起他的腿，重新刺进了幽闭的穴口，鸣人觉得自己的身体里好像凿了口泉眼，仿佛永无休止的淫水把沙发湿透了，他感觉全身虚软无力，但是又极端兴奋。对方柔软的唇瓣落在眉间、脸颊、锁骨上，并且轻轻啃咬后颈，像是要留下印记一样，这亲吻让鸣人闭上眼睛，随着止水加快的动作，痛苦地抓紧了他横在自己胸口的手，胡乱地摇着头，但是又主动将腿劈得更开，甚至不需要止水额外的搀扶，细瘦的小腿因为快感而一阵痉挛，“不、不、不要——放开我，求求你放开不要射在里面——”</p><p>“我知道了，鸣人。”止水低声说，被他抓住的大腿上，勒出一条条红痕，他感受着被内壁牢牢箍住的快感，最后深入了几次，抽出来射在了鸣人凹陷的腰窝上。</p><p>鸣人精疲力尽地倒在沙发上。跟止水做爱在身体上并不累，可跨不过去的是心理上的门槛，他难堪地缩在沙发上，用披散的金发挡住脸上狼狈的泪痕和没有消退的潮红。</p><p>一只手温和地拂开他的头发，鸣人正要发脾气，忽然感觉到额头上被轻轻一吻，“我喜欢你。”</p><p>他呆住了。</p><p>更加鲜艳的红色眨眼爬上鸣人精丽的脸，止水撑在他的身上，神情认真，然后再一次地，他又低下头，吻了吻鸣人的眉心，“我喜欢你。”</p><p>“从今天开始每一天我都会跟你说好多遍这句话。”止水扣住他的十指，露出了一个微笑，“现在我和佐助、小鼬处在同一条竞争线上了。所以我会每天都这么说，直到你也喜欢上我为止。”</p><p>“可、可是这……”鸣人结结巴巴地不知道该说什么。止水的眼睛里带着前所未有的认真意味，让人联想到山间里被明月光照耀着的泉眼，或者清风朗月夜晚波光粼粼的海面，他收紧抓着鸣人的手，“你当初爱着小鼬的时候，是我主动退出。但是现在我也希望去争取，我不强求你，但是我希望你有朝一日能够回馈我的感情。”</p><p>“我说到做到。”</p><p>一缕清澈的光线从窗户外面照了进来。止水把鸣人抱进浴室，问过他需不需要自己，但是得到了鸣人迅速把自己淹下水面作为回答后，就礼貌地退了出去。鸣人一直等到听不到丝毫声音后，才从下面浮了上来，用赤裸的手拼命按住砰砰跳动的心口，心跳声震耳欲聋地回荡着。</p><p>不……他想，他好像，把自己惹进了一件大麻烦里。</p><p>【END】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>